fcrobohostfandomcom-20200213-history
Funding and Grants
As we are right now as an organisation we have had good success and a certain amount of reliance on funding from municipalities and organisations. This is one of the massive ways in which we are able to pay for rent. Finding funding opportunities- especially when you don't speak Danish- can be pretty damn tricky. You'll need a laptop, patience and another tab open with Google translate loaded up. Below is information on funding and where to get it. We did the research so you don't have to start from scratch! Good luck, motherfunder. It's a thankless task but you are a noble creature for undertaking it. Terminology & Learning Resources How to learn how to do funds All About Launching Campaigns. Comprehensive Enough To Make Your Eyes Bleed More How to Write Grant Biz. How to Plan Fundraising (The opening paragraph is fucking amazing.) One of the trickiest things in looking for funding is how there's a lot of specific terms that can help you narrow your search more specifically. This is something that anyone looking into funding should help us all understand. For now, here is: Difference between Trust and Fund What's the difference between tender and proposal? (Relevant for EU funding.) Small Danish Funds These are funds that are more easy going, have smaller grants to give and are potentially less rigourous and tricky to deal with. Kulturhavn 365 Kulturhavn has an upper grant sum of 25,000kr and will only grant money for ideas specifically related to the harbour and culture. Process They have application deadlines. Snabslanten Snabslanten, "the fastest money in town!" is the fastest, easiest fund that we know of. They give a maximum of 10,000kr with a limit of an additional 20,000kr that you could source from other funds, charging entrance fees etc. Process Ny Carlsberg Fondet Process Tuborg Fondet The Tuborg Foundation focuses on giving out funds to projects that brings together Young People (aged 15-30) for a common cause, with a special focus on creating communities (this term is probably being used quite loosely), especially if the project involves music. As a plus, they're particularly interested in supporting associations that work with enthusiastic volunteers (that's us!). They want to get young people involved, educate them, strengthen their sense of responsibility, increase their future job opportunities, help develop communities, and they want the project they backup to be innovative and creative. This would be a great foundation to write to if we want to host workshops to educate the youth, create events with a focus on participation, or get projects off the ground that could be used to bring in a crowd to create a sense of "community" with the public. There are two types of grants we could apply for: -Local Initiatives. 100,000DKK and below. "Use this application form to apply for support for local initiatives and smaller projects up to DKK 100,000. You will receive answers within four to six weeks." -Larger Projects - 100,000DKK and above. "If you wish to apply for more than DKK 100,000, you must send us your project idea. We are continuously reviewing project ideas and you can expect to hear from us in 1-2 weeks. If we think the idea is good, we will contact you about the further course. You must expect that the process of applying for over DKK 100,000 takes 4-6 months." Under this category, we could also apply to host projects abroad, assuming we register the event with our Danish CVR, which is really fantastic if we want to broaden our scope to outside of Denmark too. Extra Information: -Deadlines? This foundation doesn't set deadlines for sending in applications. -CVR/CPR? We can only apply for this as an organisation with a CVR; we can't do it as individuals. -What languages can you apply in? Pending. -Payment: This foundation expects organisations to cover the expenses in advance and to send the receipts to them after the event. Once they see the receipts, they will pay up within 2 weeks. Process You can begin your journey to apply for funds here, creating your own account and filling in a (quite straightforward) application form online. You can save your progress on the website during the process, which is pretty useful. If you want to go into a lot of detail about your project, which is advisable especially for larger projects, you can create a PDF and attach it to this application form alongside filling in the basic description boxes. Large Danish Funds Nordea Fonden "We Promote Good Living" The Nordea Fonden provides funding for local projects up to 100,000 Kroner in the subjects Health, Motion, Nature and Culture. They also funded this so even though I don't believe we have interacted with them before it's apparent that the bar is set pretty low. Process They have an application form where Nordea will evaluate if your project would be applicable for funding within 48 hours. They say that they do not fund projects that "have already been settled" and you can expect to wait 4-6 months for payment to arrive. Calling them and getting verification on this would be a reeeal good idea. Upon completing your bid you must send it to the local Nordea Bank Council. Realdania "Our mission is to improve the quality of life for all by developing the built environment." Realdania is in fucking English! It's a big grown up fund for Denmark and everything is in English! Sweet Christ! However, their application form/process is in Danish. You can still write in English though :) They say they have 5 main programme areas * Space for Everyone * Denmark Land of Opportunities * Living Built Heritage * Cities for People * Innovation in Construction Their layout=images grant page demonstrates that they fund pretty damn professional, ambitious projects on the grass roots and giant levels. Funds can range from 34 million USD (!!!) to much less. Seems like anything less than 1 million kroner would be a funny joke to them. Process Notes: Realdania seems to be alllll about presentation. This must be taken into consideration for grant bids. They are also highly professional meaning we must be sure that we can achieve what we have set out to make! Copenhagen Kommune https://www.kk.dk/artikel/kultur-og-fritidsudvalgets-loebende-bevillinger Creative Funds for Individuals So what? Think you got some good shit going on? Wanna get money for it? Fuck the community though, right? You'll be a star! I've seen it aaaaaall befor-- Oh. You want to use your expertise to get funding that will help everyone? New machines or something? Materials for sculpting or painting? Wow, that sounds great. Carry on! European Fund Links HOW TO GET FUNDING INFO Another funds list These are the European funding bodies that I think best apply to Flydende By. Feel free to look for more but I think this should give you enough to contemplate. European funds should be used for something big and specific that you think we can really dedicate to. They are some serious shit. European Social Fund This funder focuses on education and jobs and shit. This link takes you to the ESF in Denmark where you can get in contact with someone to help you understand what you can get from the ESF. The way they talk about it sounds super capitalist and stuff but don't throw in the towel just like that. You can view other projects that the ESF has funded on their site and it's pretty interesting. We could use this to fund some sort of practical teaching program that would teach people skills at a super low price and help them onto the vocational study ladder... that's what we'd say, anyway! ;) Research and Innovation. Man, I dunno. This one is super murky to me at the mo (November 2017) Eco Innovation Super interesting one. The tone of their copywriting is WAY more friendly and approachable than other EU agencies. Check it out. I imagine us using it to fund a particular project that we believe forms a proof of concept. Like an entire floating geodesic dome village that proves sustainable construction and the use of water as a viable living space without a drastic change to lifestyle. (Global Warming+Overpopulation= Relevant) Another might be a floating sauna that has a battery bank feeding an electric coal pit that is charged entirely by sustainable energy. Culturally relevant in Denmark+Trendy proof of sustainable energy in interesting places= Relevant. GO NUTS! Culture I haven't looked into this yet. My back hurts Education and Culture Fuck. Not right now. It's late. Fund Directories It is worth saying that the stuff I'm going to post here is pretty intense. You should be interested in this if you have a bigger project that you really need money to fund it with. This shit isn't for paying rent. It's for changing the world. You will NEED to read at least some of the learning links at the top in order to get through this biz. European Funds. Fundsnet Services (Some outdated stuff but feel free to dig) European Foundation Centre A really interesting one! If you join them they help to incubate your ideas and connect you to European funders. Examples and Success Stories This is a (probably) incomplete compilation of what events we have managed to fund from what sources. Plz include pictures! Trashion (Snabslanten) Trash Olympics (Kulturhavn 365) Pirate Radio Music System (Snabslanten) Copenhagen Underground Film Festival (Snabslanten) ''' '''Category:Wiki Category:Community Category:Technical